1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to processor resources management technologies, and particularly to a method for managing microprocessor resources of a customer premise equipment (CPE).
2. Description of Related Art
Customer premise equipment (CPE), such as gateways and routers, are used for interconnection between communication terminals (e.g., computers and smart phones) and a network. When a communication terminal is connected to the network via the CPE, it can establish voice communications with other communication terminals. In order to save hardware cost, a digital signal processing (DSP) chip for processing voice data streaming is replaced by DSP software. Since the DSP software shares microprocessor resources of the CPE with other applications of the CPE, the DSP software may not be allocated sufficient microprocessor resources to process voice data streaming of a voice communication when the CPE is executing other tasks (e.g., executing an FTP downloading task), which may decrease quality of the voice communication. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.